dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hevlaska
Personal Information Hevlaska is an Exorcist of the European Branch of the Black Order. Holder of The Cube that holds the instructions written by those who made Innocence, she has been acting as the Black Order's prophet and keeper of the shards of Innocence for about one hundred years. Appearance Hevlaska's Innocence has enveloped her entire body and changed it dramatically, leaving it currently cemented in the form it has held for the last one hundred years. She is extremely tall, so much so that a lift and elevated platforms are needed to reach her eye-level/waist-level, respectively, and her body seems to be made up what initially appear to be tendrils but later become more refined, wispy hair-like strands. She can separate these tendrils over and over, using them as both her hands and as probes to inspect humans and Innocence. Her eyes are not visible, and the only parts of her face that are bare are her nose, lips and chin, all of which are humanoid but are far larger in comparison to normal humans. Personality Though she usually speaks slowly, frequently taking pauses, Hevlaska is quite intelligent and cares deeply for those she becomes friends with. She is shown to be ashamed of her past, and though she does not always agree with the methods of those in charge of the Black Order, she serves faithfully, willing to sacrifice her life to save Komui, those within the Order and the Innocence in order to keep a Level Four Akuma at bay, while she has no known offensive abilities. Background Hevlaska is a powerful Exorcist from before the original "Three Days of Darkness". She is said to be the guardian of the cube, and has been with the Black Order since it's establishmentD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 189D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 150. Hevlaska is completely covered in her Innocence, giving her a somewhat monstrous-humanoid look. Her prophecies are usually correct. She is also said to have killed her family members stated by Malcolm C. RouvelierD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 150. Plot Intro arc Hevlaska is first seen when Komui Lee takes Allen Walker to meet the Great Generals and "prove his worth"D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 6, Pages 167-168. Becuase Komui fails to explain the process ahead of time, Allen is shocked and thinks he has been tricked, a situation further agitated when Hevlaska picks up Allen and begins to examine him in what seems to be an uncomfortable procedure. It is only when Allen forcibly activates his Innocence while still under the effects of Komui's anesthesia. When this causes Allen's arm to mutate and fracture, Hevlaska calms him and restores his Innocence to its normal synchronized rate. Hevlaska then foretells that Allen with become a "Destroyer of Time"D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 178, something Komui applauds even though he admits he doesn't know what it means. After explaining the war and the Order to Allen, Komui then says that Hevlaska is an Exorcist, as well, though she says she is not quite the same as most other Exorcists. Ghost of Mater arc Hevlaska is not seen again until the end of the Ghost of Mater Arc, after the smaller sub-arc involving one of Komui's KomurinD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapters 17-18. She welcomes Allen back from his successful mission in Mater, then takes the Innocence from the glass container it was held in within the doll, LalaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 14, Pages 133-134, and stores it within one of the slots in her 'body'D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Page 41. Noah's Ark arc Hevlaska is seen briefly when Allen reaches the 'critical point', her 'spirit' out of control and her body seeming fit to explodeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 116. Despite being in pain, she manages to tell Komui and the Great Generals that someone has reached a synchronization rate beyond 100%, making them a probable option for General candidacy. Despite the fact that they have no concrete evidence, the first person both Komui and Reever Wenhamm think of is Allen. Headquarters Invasion arc Not long after Lenalee Lee returns from the mission in Edo, Japan, she is ordered to report to Hevlaska's chamber, where her recently evolved/mutated Innocence is examinedD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 138. When her synchronization rate is found to be under 10%, Hevlaska takes Lenalee's Dark Boots from her, explaining that it feels as though the Innocence is about to 'evolve', and that Lenalee should be prepared for the next time she synchronizes, for the Innocence may start affecting her lifespan. Lulu Bell then attacks the European Branch Headquarters, bringing with her a large force of Level Three AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 139. After Lulu Bell has fled and thing seem to be calming down, one of the supposedly dead Akuma evolves to a new level, Level FourD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 145. The ensuing battle is so brutal that Hevlaska calls to Komui and pleads for him to come take the shards of Innocence from her body, prompting Komui to order a complete evacuation of the HeadquartersD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 148. Inspector Malcolm C. Leverier then coerces Lenalee into deciding to resynchronizing with her Innocence, accompanying her and Lavi down to Hevlaska's chamber. As Leverier does this, Hevlaska tries to talk him out of forcing Lenalee to synchronize, only to be coldly shot down when Leverier asks how Lenalee is "any different from her own people". D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 150 There is then a flashback, showing a younger Leverier confronting Hevlaska and calling her a "killer of her own blood". This, along with Lavi's knowledge of the Leverier family sacrificing their 'daughters' to the Order, alludes that Hevlaska and Leverier are not only possible distant relatives, but also that Hevlaska has been routinely forcing members of the Levierier family to attempt to synchronize with Innocence for almost one-hundred years while under orders. When Komui, who is just arriving in Hevlaska's chamber to retrieve the Innocence, is shot down by the Level Four pursuing him, Leverier, Lenalee and Lavi arriveD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 150-151. Using the Level Four's obsession with killing Komui as a distraction, Leverier orders Hevlaska to force Lenalee to synchronize with her Dark Boots, something Lenalee allows. Before Hevlaska can make her attempt, though, she is shot down by the Level Four, which then turns its attention to killing Lenalee. Lenalee is saved by Allen, and when she drinks her Innocence after it liquifiesD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 152-153, showing its apparent consent to her new resolve, Hevlaska inspects Lenalee's body when injuries appear on her feet and start bleeding out. Before Hevlaska can find anything conclusive beyond the Innocence leaving Lenalee's body, the blood that has left Lenalee's body reforms into her new Crystal-type Dark BootsD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 153. Lenalee then engages in battle with the Level Four alongside Allen, who are soon joined by the Generals Cross Marian, Klaud Nine, and Winters SokaloD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 154-155. Not long after, the Level Four is destroyed and the battle concludes. After both the moving of Headquarters to a new building in LondonD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 165 and the apparent death of Cross MarianD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapters 168-169, Komui, with the accompaniment of Generals Klaud, Tiedoll and Sokalo as well as Komui's new secretary Bridget Fay, takes Cross' Innocence, Judgement, to Hevlaska for her councilD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 171. Hevlaska confirms Komui's suspicions; Judgement no longer recognizes Cross as its accommodator. Powers and Abilities Innocence Cube (石箱 (キューブ), Kyūbu): Hevlaska's Innocence is the Cube, which stored the prophecy left behind by mankind's ancestors so that future generations would be able to defeat the Millennium Earl when he returned. Being a parasitic type, Hevlaska's Anti-Akuma Weapon has enveloped her entire body, changing her physical appearance and keeping it in the form it has been for the last one hundred years. Hevlaska has the power to detect Innocence in a Exorcist's body. Hevlaska also has the ability to store all 109 units of Innocence in slots within her body, until an Accommodator for each is foundD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, Pages 40-42. She can also probe an Exorcist's Innocence to discover his/her synchronization rateD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 177 and hidden potential and, using this ability to describe Allen as the "Destroyer of Time"D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 178. She is also able to sense when people exceed the 100% synchronization rate without having to touch themD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 116. Also, due to being an Exorcist, Hevlaska is able to destroy Akuma, though it is unknown as she has not shown any offensive ability. Trivia *It has been noted by Hoshino that Hevlaska (along with the Earl) is one of the easiest characters to drawD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 86. Reference Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Innocence Category:Parasitic Type Category:Female Characters Category:Exorcist Characters